


Perfect to me

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Stiles, Loss of Virginity, Mild Smut, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Trauma, Oral Sex, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: Jessie goes to her best friends house to have their usual movie night, but after the nogitsune, Stiles is completely drained and it still haunts him, she needs to comfort him after a nightmare.





	Perfect to me

The end of another school day had come around, and Jessie found herself worrying about one of her best friends, a lot more than usual. He hadn't quite been himself since the nogitsune had been forced out of his body. He still wasn't sleeping right, she watched him as he walked over to her a small smile on his lips, lack of sleep evident thanks to the dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey, you" Jess smiled, pulling him into a tight hug. Stiles wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

She felt it as a big yawn tore itself from his mouth, "Are you sure you still want me to stay over tonight?" she asked softly, as he pulled back and looked at her with a frown.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked with confusion, grabbing her overnight bag from her shoulder before she could protest.

She sighed following him, "Because dude, you're completely wiped out, you seriously need a rest" she replied like it was obvious, which of course it was to anyone but him.

"Look, I've really been looking forward to tonight, we haven't had a movie night in forever" he reasoned, giving her his best puppy dog look. Which of course worked every time, with those beautiful brown eyes of his. She had the biggest soft spot for him at the best of times, again something everyone knew except him, as oblivious as ever.

"Okay, I'll come but we're having an early night or a long ass lay in. Even if that means that I have to tie you to the bed" she laughed, jumping in the passenger seat of the jeep.

"I would love to see you try" Stiles snickered poking her in the ribs. Which both of them knew was war, they smirked at each other as Stiles started the jeep.

"Don't friggin start something, especially when you know that you can't win" Jessie warned playfully, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh come on, not fair I'm so defenceless and tired" Stiles mocked her with a chuckle, but he was mid-yawn before he knew what was happening, Jess just rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey don't give me that look!" Stiles gasped dramatically, elbowing Jess playfully when they stopped at the traffic lights.

Jess just smiled a little shaking her head at him, before quickly changing the subject, "Anyway, what film are we watching?" she asked shifting in her seat a little, and turned to face him. The sun was just going down since it was late winter, casting a shadow across his face making him blink a little more than usual, Jess watched him practically shake himself awake.

Jess rested a hand on his thigh, giving it a squeeze, "Hey" she said softly catching his attention finally.

Stiles turned to her briefly and looked down at her hand, "Hmm?" he replied quietly. One of his hands going on top of hers, before it went back onto the steering wheel and he quickly turned back to looking at the road. "Sorry did I zone out again?" he sighed more to himself, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"Don't worry about it, really Its okay. Just wondering, what did you wanna watch tonight?" she repeated carefully, as they pulled up into the Stilinski's driveway, his dad's car was still gone, so he must have still been at work, but she knew Stiles was getting upset with himself.

Stiles groaned slumping forward in his chair, falling forward and headbutting the steering wheel, "I'm so sorry about all of this, I'm such a mess, but thanks for coming. How about we go pig out in my room, and then we can find something on Netflix or something?" he asked turning to his face to her, keeping it on the steering wheel.

"It's not that bad" she chuckled, at his slumped form and his pouty lip. "Let me get this straight, you wanna Netflix and chill?" she snorted playfully shoving him.

Stiles smiled at her, moving from his slumped position he jumped out of the jeep, and ran over to Jess's side, pulling open her door "Come on you dork" he smiled turning around for her.

"She laughed at him as she jumped onto his back, "Right, I'm the dork. You're the one who wants to Netflix and chill Stilinski, just no funny business you hear me smartass" she giggled, as he jumped her further up his back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Put me down, you're exhausted, she smiled as he shut the door to his jeep.

"No, I'm fine. Just hold on" he smiled to himself, as he squeezed her legs with his long fingers. Problem is when you know someone so well, you know exactly where they're ticklish.

Jess thrashed against him, "Stiles stop it" she practically snorted, just as he put her down they reached his door. As he unlocked it, it crossed Jess's mind that this was the most that she had seen him smile or laugh in the longest time.

Jess had an idea as they stepped inside and closed the door, she pushed him back against it, "Kiss me Stilinski" she smirked licking her lips, his eyes went wide as he stared at her.

"I - Uh, uh what?" Stiles stuttered, his eyes looking nowhere other than into her eyes. She smiled stepping closer to him, their bodies pressed against one another.

"You heard me" she whispered edging closer, but as she did she realised she had gone too far because she realised just how much she wanted to.

Stiles swallowed hard, she watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, and his hands remaining at his sides, but before he could speak again she backed away, "Got you, told you I would win" she laughed probably sounding very unconvincing, as she looked away from him.

Stiles coughed awkwardly, a few unheard swear words falling from his lips before he was following her up the stairs but he didn't say anything. When he walked into his room he found her on his bed, with the tv on. Jess watched him awkwardly sit next to her, she then watched as he grabbed a pillow and stuffed it into his lap, although she acted like nothing had happened, a smile still made its way onto her lips.

Jess pushed the button for something that was recommended, not really looking at the screen, "So uh, where's your blow up bed?" she questioned, looking around the room for any sign of where she would normally sleep, she watched as he turned to her to speak.

His face turned a slightly pinkish colour, "Oh crap, I completely forgot, loaned it to Scott, you know what with Issac staying at his place" he rushed to explain.

"Oh yeah, makes sense. I can just take the floor then" she smiled, turning back to watch the tv.

Stiles frowned at her in confusion, "Why would you take the floor?" he asked her, with a tilt of his head, making him look like a confused puppy.

Jess looked back at him, "Well, you know. You need your rest, and I don't wanna steal your space" she tried to reason, wiping her suddenly clammy hands on her jeans.

"It's fine, It'll be nice to have the company" he smiled sleepily, she could tell he wasn't gonna last much longer.

"Okay, well if you're sure," she said quietly, looking around the room for the snacks. Stiles nodded, just as she spotted them in a bag on his desk. "You hungry?" she questioned thoughtfully, Jess had at least had a good dinner, but she hadn't really seen him eat today.

"Nah, i'm good" he yawned, settling back into his pillows, shifting about trying to get comfortable.

Jess sighed, "Come here" she giggled, watching his face light up, as he turned to look at her and she had her arm up for him. Stiles shuffled over to her as she to settled back against the pillows, he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her chest.

She heard him sigh happily, as he gave her a quick squeeze. She smiled softly, as she combed her fingers through his soft hair. Something that Jess knew helped him to relax, before long she could hear him snoring softly.

Jess closed her eyes, his warmth making her sleepier by the second. Before long she too was asleep. One of her arms had wrapped around his shoulders, the other stayed in his hair.

Jess jumped awake hearing Stiles screaming, it took her a little while to remember where she was. When her eyes opened properly and she was able to see, she noticed him thrashing around on the bed, he had obviously moved while they had been asleep.

"No, no. Stop, I don't want to. Leave her alone. I'm sorry Scott, I didn't mean to, I never wanted to hurt anyone" he screamed, but he was crying now, and he was tugging tightly at the duvet. Panting as he tossed and turned, Jess was worried about him and it took her a minute to decide what to do.

But she didn't have any other ideas, she straddled his waist to keep him still, shushing him she pulled him up against her. "It's okay Stiles, it's me, its Jessie, you're safe just calm down, just breathe" she whispered against his ear. Stiles woke with another scream of panic, his arms tugging at her.

Jess pulled back to look at him, he looked terrified, in the dim light of the tv she could see his eyes darting around the room, before landing on her. "I didn't mean to, I never wanted to hurt anyone" he whimpered, pulling her close, she held onto him tightly running her fingers through his hair, whispering to him that it was gonna be okay.

She pulled back from him a little as his grip tightened, she could tell that he wasn't breathing properly, he was practically gasping for breath as he looked into her eyes. "Stiles, are you having a panic attack," she asked carefully, feeling the panic rise in her own chest.

Stiles nodded frantically, his nails biting at her skin even through her clothes, tears were still streaming down his face. "Oh god" she whispered more to herself, looking around the room briefly but she couldn't see anything to help. She quietly prayed that he would forgive her for this.

Keeping hold of his hair at the back of his head, she pushed her lips to his. She felt his grip loosen a little, that made her worry though so she pulled away from him. Her heart thudding in her chest for so many reasons, cupping his cheeks she looked at him, Stiles slowly opened his eyes, his chest still rising and falling fast. But his face was calm.

They looked at each other for a moment, both of them breathing heavily before Jess spoke, "Are you okay?" She whispered, clearing her throat and climbing off of his lap.

Stiles didn't say anything he just watched her seemingly in awe, she scrambled off of the bed when he reached for her feeling awkward, feeling like she may have ruined everything between them. "I can't" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Stiles doesn't come closer, he gets off of the other side and stands next to the bed, as he looks at her is drowned in guilt, which isn't helped when he looks at her "Please" he whispers, she thinks for a moment that she can't, that it will ruin them. But he looks like he needs this so bad, and she can't do this to him, or herself, not when she wants it more than anything, and at that moment she wants him more than ever.

She looks at him for another second before her mind is made up, slowly she climbs back onto the bed and crawls towards him on the other side. When she reaches him she cups both of his cheeks in her hands, the pads of her thumbs softly stroking his cheeks.

He looks into her eyes at that moment and it's like her world has stopped, she pulls his lips back to hers not wanting to wait any longer. She tugs a little harder until he slowly climbs back onto the bed, they cling to each other as they scoot back until her head is back on the pillows.

When Jess opens her eyes and they finally take a breath Stiles is hovering over her, hands either side of her head. They're still breathing heavily as she cups his cheeks again, pushing their lips back together.

Stiles quickly responds, lowering his body so he's closer to her resting on his forearms. Her hands run up his back under his shirts, and he shivers at her touch. She pushes lightly on his shoulders, "Sit up" she smiles softly, Stiles listens getting off of her, until they are both on their knees opposite each other.

Jess scoots closer to him, "Are you sure about this" she whisperers, Stiles bites his lip as he meets her eyes.

"Yeah, are you a, well you know are you.." he trails off, shifting awkwardly.

"Virgin?" she questions, but it's barely above a whisper as she nervously licks her lips, her eyes briefly glancing at his lips, before looking back into his eyes.

"Uh yeah" Stiles replies, finally looking away from her lips and meeting her eyes.

"Yeah, I am, are you," she asked her teeth tugging at her lip a little, though she thought she knew the answer.

"Yeah" Stiles breathed nervously, his hands lightly holding her hips.

"Okay then, no pressure" she smiled, slowly pushing his plaid shirt from his shoulders, and tugging it the rest of the way off causing them both to laugh a little awkwardly.

His hands slipped up her waist and her ribs taking her shirt with him, tugging it off gently, she watched him swallow at the sight of her chest and her bra.

Jess licked her lips as she tugged his t-shirt off of him, "Lay down" she whispered lightly pushing at his chest, Stiles nodded wordlessly. Pulling back the covers he laid down, looking up at her as she reached behind herself and pulled off her bra.

"Wow" Stiles breathed, his hands back on her waist, "Can I?" he whispered, Jess bit her lip, grabbing his wrists gently in her hands she slipped them up her body until he was cupping her breasts in his hands. They both moaned as he gently squeezed them, his thumbs brushing her nipples lightly.

Stiles released them and cupped the back of her head, bringing her lips down on his. Jess kissed him once before she was kissing her way down his neck. Stiles groaned, tossing his head back as she sucked at a sensitive part on his neck that he didn't know was there. His hands stayed on her head as she kissed her way down his body, his hips rose off the bed as she nipped at his stomach gently.

"God please Jessie, I need more" Stiles moaned, as she popped the button of his jeans, palming his bulge through them as she pulled down the zip, her eyes flicking up to meet his. She giggled at his inpatients, tugging his jeans down his hips he lifted himself as she continued tugging them down. Tossing them on the floor, she looked back at him she could see the bulge in his boxers.

"Okay that isn't gonna fit" she whispered, her eyes flicking up to meet his, it was his turn to laugh now.

"Come here" he whispered, tugging at her hand. She laid beside him, and he pulled her back to him again, their lips meeting in a more heated kiss. She whimpered as his hand slipped up her thigh until he was under her skirt, she looked at him and nodded at him before he could ask.

He pushed her on her back gently, lifting her skirt he pulled down her panties. And tossed them over his shoulder, they both laughed as they landed on his tv, "Can I leave this on?" he smiled, his tongue flicking out over his lips.

She nodded her head with a smile, "See, told you. You are the dork" she giggled, Stiles rolled his eyes at her playfully and pulled off his boxers. Which soon stopped her laughter, he was thick and longer than he looked when he was hidden by his boxers. His tip already swollen leaking pre-come Jess swallowed hard, he was so perfect.

She couldn't stop looking at him, not until his hand slipped back under her skirt, she tossed her head back holding her breath as the pleasure rippled up her spine. "Fuck you're wet" he groaned, continuing to slide two of his long fingers through her soaking wet folds, bumping her clit every now and then making her hips jump forward and push herself into his hand.

One of his fingers pressed gently inside her, causing her back to arch up off of the bed, he pumped it inside her a few times until she was screaming for more, "Stiles please, I need more" she whimpered, Stiles groaned pushing another finger inside, he felt her tighten around his fingers.

One of his hands hooked around her thigh, she lifted her body up to look at him, but when she looked down at him his head was now between her legs, she felt a gentle kitten lick against her clit, trying to stop her hips jumping again and she bit down on her lip, hands fisting in the covers.

She could feel the vibrations of his moans against her, making the pleasure that much better, "Shit, I'm so close" she cried. Stiles sealed his lips around her clit as she begged for him, he continued to pump his fingers inside her speeding up the pace, in time with his sucks.

Her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head when she released, her orgasm so intense that she was sure she could see stars.

When she managed to pant some air into her lungs, she opened her eyes and found she was looking right into his. Her body was still vibrating as she looked into those honey brown eyes, "Are you sure you're a virgin" she asked breathlessly, Stiles chuckled as he nipped at her neck.

She could feel his hands everywhere, "Can I?" she asked looking down at where his cock was lying proudly between them both.

"Can you?" he giggled "Uh, hell yeah you can" he smiled kissing her deeply as he rolled onto his back taking her with him. She smiled cheekily, as she slipped down his body, her back arching as she slowly kissed around his hips.

Until he was begging for more, which she was a little nervous for but she knew she was safe and he wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do. Jess grasped it in her hand at the base, making Stiles grunt loudly.

She could tell he was practically anchoring himself to the bed, which made her smile. She licked along the large vein on the underside of his impressive length, hearing him moan again was all the encouragement that she needed to continue. She gave him another slow lick until she reached the head again except this time she took him into her mouth.

"Fuck me" Stiles all but growled, his hips jumping off of the bed, pushing himself down her throat. She coughed a little pulling back, "Oh crap, I'm sorry" Stiles whimpered, afraid she would stop and that he had hurt her.

Without a word she kept her eyes on his, licking her lips she sank back over him, "Son of a ..." Stiles groaned loudly, throwing an arm over his eyes. Pushing the other hand into her hair, he just followed her movements, as she slowly bobbed up and down over him, pumping what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hand.

Stiles couldn't take any more he was panting when he finally pulled her off of him, Jess got the message crawling up his body slowly. Feeling his eyes watching her every move, she kissed him softly. The nightmare had been long forgotten.

"Thank you" Stiles murmured against her lips, holding her body tightly to his own, the feeling of her soft skin pressed to his was as close to heaven as he thought he could get.

Their legs tangled together as they kissed slowly, the passion between them was like fire, Jess hooked her leg over his hip, whimpering as his cock brushed over her clit. "Why are you thanking me?" she asked breathlessly, her lips skimming over his throat.

"For staying with me, not freaking out and leaving after, well everything" he answered just as breathlessly, just as they locked eyes again.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't ever thought about this, you know with you" she whispered, hoping that she didn't freak him out. Their noses bumping, and their lips brushing as they spoke, Stiles held her tightly in his arms.

Complete surprise crossed Stiles' face, "Why would someone as amazing as you think ever think about me? I'm damaged, fucked up. I'm a murderer for god's sake" he sighed, his arms loosening around her.

She couldn't stop the sad tone that laced her words as she spoke, "Don't you dare say that ever again, you're the best friend I have ever had. And you're by far the best man that I know. While we're at it you didn't murder anyone! It wasn't you, you're perfect to me" she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Stiles looked just as shocked as before, as he wiped the tear from her cheek, but she didn't give him chance to answer, she pulled him back to her, their lips connecting again. Stiles melted into her again, trying to believe her words, he wanted to believe it more than anything.

"I want you so bad baby" Jessie moaned, Stiles groaned at her words and that wasn't helped when she was rolling her hips against him, pulling him on top of her, he followed her lead carefully.

Stiles swallowed hard looking down at her, he licked his lips looking down at where they were almost touching, he looked back into her eyes. "You ready" he whispered, cupping her cheek gently.

"Yeah, I'm okay, are you?" she replied, Stiles, nodded slightly. Concentrating as he started to push into her she gripped his arms tightly, he checked she was okay, only continuing when he got the nod from her.

Jess pushed her head to the side, not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes, but Stiles wasn't having any of it he paused turning her face back to his, "Look at me princess" he whispered, his voice huskier than usual as he pushed a little further, he was trying his hardest not to push all the way in.

"So tight" he grunted, grabbing one of her hands and linking their fingers together, he pushed it down into the pillow next to her head. He kissed her with everything he had, trying to take her mind off of the pain, she moaned into his mouth, her hand squeezing his tightly as he edged the rest of the way inside her.

"Jesus fucking Christ baby, you did so well" Stiles praised her kissing her face gently, still trying his hardest not to move.

She looked up again into those gorgeous eyes, "You can move" she murmured against his lips, she winced a little when he did finally start to move.

But she just gripped him tightly, her nails digging into his back. Little by little, the pain started to ebb away and she began to feel the pleasure that she couldn't feel before. "Feels good" Jess groaned, pulling him as close as she could get him.

"You feel so damn good Jessie" Stiles growled, starting to speed up his thrusts, to his surprise this made her moans grow louder. She hooked her leg over his hip changing the angle, Stiles would never forget the noises that were currently echoing in his room.

They both stopped hearing the front door banging closed, they burst out with laughter, holding each other. "You need to be quiet now" he smirked, rolling his hips into her making her whimper.

Jess grabbed his hand putting it over her mouth, making Stiles groan. She wiggled her eyebrows at him, he could tell she was smiling as she looked up at him. "Guess we better test this huh?" he smiled cheekily.

She nodded at him, keeping his hand where it was he buried his face in her neck. Sucking as he started moving again, Jess whimpered, a little from pain but it was mainly pleasure, Stiles released her neck and turned his lips against her ear.

"So wet, all for me" he moaned quietly, she nodded frantically against his hand, "You close princess?" he questioned breathlessly, feeling his own release close approaching. "Good, me too. I wish we could do this forever" he purred, speeding his pace up.

Stiles felt her bite her lip under his hand, he moved it out of the way and her eyes went wide until he kissed her, quickly swallowing her moans and cries.

As she came hard he was two seconds behind her, Stiles did his best to rock them both through it. Jess shook in his arms, both of them almost forgetting how to breathe at that moment.

When their orgasms finally edged away, they opened their eyes to find they were looking into each other's eyes, their foreheads rested against one another. "That was incredible" Stiles panted against her lips, "You're perfect" he smiled kissing her deeply.

As they pulled away from the kiss to breathe, Stiles pulled out slowly. Making Jess whimper slightly, "Shit, I'm sorry" Stiles panicked, cupping her cheeks tenderly.

"I'm okay, I promise just sore. That was possibly the best decision of my life" she giggled, kissing him again.

"I'll be back" Stiles whispered, practically falling off of the bed, as he stumbled towards the bathroom.

"Careful hot stuff" she giggled, watching his naked ass disappear behind the door, she hadn't even noticed when Stiles had taken her skirt off until now.

"I'm back" he smiled, jumping on the bed and spreading her legs carefully, cleaning her up gingerly, trying his best not to hurt her. When he was finished he, quickly got off of the bed again, a little steadier this time, he tossed the flannel into the rest of his dirty wash, hiding it under his jersey.

He climbed back into his bed slipping in beside Jess, "You sure you're okay" he muttered quietly, watching her eyes begin to close.

She cuddled up to him resting her head on his chest, "A little sore, but honestly never better" she replied happily, nuzzling into his chest.

Stiles kissed the top of her head, smiling as she slung her leg across his waist, he couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. He snuggled against her under the covers, wrapping his arms around her he smiled again as his eyes closed, he couldn't help but think this was a good start to his future of no more nightmares.


End file.
